eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Don't Give A Fuck - Eminem
Just Don't Give A Fuck Lyrics. Frogg Whoah! A get your hands in the air, and get to clappin 'em and like, back and forth because ah this is.. what you thought it wasn't It beez.. the brothers representin' the Dirty Dozen I be the F-R-O the double G *coughing in background* And check out the man he goes by the name of er... One: Eminem Slim Shady, brain dead like Jim Brady I'm a M80, you Lil' like that Kim lady I'm buzzin, Dirty Dozen, naughty rotten rhymer Cursin at you players worse than Marty Schottenheimer You wacker than the motherfucker you bit your style from You ain't gonna sell two copies if you press a double album Admit it, fuck it, while we coming out in the open I'm doing acid, crack, smack, coke and smocking dope then My name is Marshall Mathers, I'm an alcoholic (Hi Marshall) I have a disease and they don't know what to call it Better hide your wallet cause I'm coming up quick to strip your cash Bought a ticket to your concert just to come and whip your ass Bitch, I'm coming out swinging, so fast it'll make your eyes spin You gettin knocked the fuck out like Mike Tyson The +Proof+ is in the puddin, just ask the Deshaun Holton I'll slit your motherfucking throat worse than Ron Goldman Chorus: So when you see me on your block with two glocks Screaming _Fuck the World_ like Tupac I just don't give a fuck!! Talking that shit behind my back, dirty mackin telling your boys that I'm on crack I just don't give a fuck!! So put my tape back on the rack Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack I just don't give a fuck!! But see me on the street and duck Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed Cause I just don't give a fuck!! Two: Eminem I'm Nicer than Pete, but I'm on a Search to crush a Miilkbone I'm Everlast-ing, I melt Vanilla Ice like silicone I'm ill enough to just straight up diss you for no reason I'm colder than snow season when it's twenty below friezing Flavor with no seasoning, this is the sneak preview I'll diss your magazine and still won't get a weak review I'll make your freak leave you, smell the Folgers crystals This is a lyrical combat, gentlemen hold your pistols But I form like Voltron and blast you with my shoulder missiles Slim Shady, Eminem was the old initials (Bye-bye!) Extortion, snorting, supporting abortion Pathological liar, blowing shit out of proportion The looniest, zaniest, spontaneous, sporadic Impulsive thinker, compulsive drinker, addict Half animal, half man Dumping your dead body inside of a fucking trash can With more holes than an Afghan Chorus So when you see me on your block with two glocks Screaming _Fuck the World_ like Tupac I just don't give a fuck!! Talking that shit behind my back, dirty mackin telling your boys that I'm on crack I just don't give a fuck!! So put my tape back on the rack Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack I just don't give a fuck!! But see me on the street and duck Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed Cause I just don't give a fuck!! Three: Eminem Somebody let me out this limousine (hey, let me out!) I'm a caged demon, on stage screaming like Rage Against the Machine I'm convinced I'm a fiend, shootin up while this record is spinning Clinically brain dead, I don't need a second opinion Fuck droppin the jewel, I'm flippin the sacred treasure I'll bite your motherfucking style, just to make it fresher I can't take the pressure, I'm sick of bitches Sick of naggin bosses bitchin while I'm washing dishes In school I never said much, too busy having a headrush Doing too much rush had my face flushed like red blush Then I went to Jim Beam, that's when my face grayed Went to gym in eighth grade, raped the women's swim team Don't take me for a joke I'm no comedian Too many mental problems got me snorting coke and smocking weed again I'm going up over the curb, driving on the median Finally made it home, but I don't got the key to get in Chorus So when you see me on your block with two glocks Screaming _Fuck the World_ like Tupac I just don't give a fuck!! Talking that shit behind my back, dirty mackin telling your boys that I'm on crack I just don't give a fuck!! So put my tape back on the rack Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack I just don't give a fuck!! But see me on the street and duck Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed Cause I just don't give a fuck!! Eminem Hey, fuck that! Outsidaz.. Pace One.. Young Zee.. Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady EP Category:Slim Shady LP